The World We Love
by blinded.by.twilight
Summary: Bella & Alice & Rose are sent to boarding school by their father and step-monster. There they meet the mysterious Cullen Brothers….will sparks fly…or will tempers flare? Suck at summaries, please read! All Human, BxE, AxJ EMxR.
1. Inspiration

I've got a story it's almost finished  
now all I need is someone to tell it to  
maybe that's you.

our time is borrowed and spent too freely  
every minute I have needs to be made up  
but how?  
I'm looking for a nice way to say "I'm out."  
I want out.

I fall asleep with my friends around me  
only place I know, I feel safe  
I'm gonna call this home

the open door is still miles away  
hey nothing serious  
we still have our fun  
oh we had it once

but windows open and close  
that's just how it goes

don't it feel like sunshine after all  
the world we love forever, gone  
we're only just as happy  
as everyone else seems to be

I'm in love with the ordinary  
I need a simple space  
to rest my head  
and everything gets clear  
well I'm a little ashamed for asking  
but just a little helps  
it gets me straight again  
helps me get over it

it might seem like a dream  
but it's real to me

don't it feel like sunshine after all  
the world we love forever, gone  
we're only just as happy  
as everyone else seems to be

you should the canals are freezing  
you should see me high  
you should just be here  
be with me here  
it doesn't seem there's hope for me, I let you down  
but I wont give in now, not for any amount


	2. Sisters

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight or The Characters. The Wonderful Stephenie Meyer Does.

Now on with the story.

* * *

My name is Bella Hale. I'm a 17 year old girl, and if you ask me, I'm unusually plain, or at least I am when I'm being compared to my sisters. I live in Forks, Washington with my family. My family consists of my two sisters Alice & Rosalie, my father, Charlie, and my step mother, Tanya, who is also known as the 'step-monster' (behind her back of course).

My dad is the richest man in Forks (not to brag or anything), so naturally, as we were growing up, a lot of women wanted to date him. It wasn't until recently though that he met and 'fell in love' with Tanya Denali. Me, Alice and Rosalie could plainly see that she was using him for his money, but none of us had the heart to tell him, he was truly, madly, deeply in love with her. About 2 months ago, he married her, much to mine and my sisters' distaste.

It was Tanya's idea, to send us to Meyer High, a boarding school just a few hours away from Forks. My father, being wrapped around her well-manicured fingers, agreed. Needless to say, Alice & Rose hate the idea, but me…I'm excited to finally get away from everything in Forks. Unfortunately, they still have hospitals and doctors in Seattle, so not everything will be left behind, but at least I get to be away from my fathers 'over-careful' eyes. So that is why, I am packing all my belongings into suitcases, at 11 o'clock on a Saturday morning. We're leaving tonight.

As I packed, I was thinking about my sisters. Rosalie, Alice and I are triplets, though you wouldn't be able to tell by just looking at us. Rose is tall, at least 5'8. Her blonde hair is long, and it flows softly to just below her shoulder blades. She's got the same eyes as Alice and I, big, wide brown eyes; our mother's eyes. She is completely gorgeous. She's the oldest out of the three of us. We were each born within one minute of each other. Rose first, followed by Alice. Alice. She's short, almost pixie like. Her inky black hair is short, falling just below the bottom of her ears. And again, she's incredibly gorgeous. Then there is me. Plain Jane Bella. Dull brown hair and eyes, nothing remarkable about me at all. My hair falls to the middle of my back in waves; sometimes I let Alice or Rose Straighten it for me though. They love playing Barbie Bella. I'm not as tall as Rose, yet not as tiny as Alice either. I'm probably right in the middle of their heights.

But back to packing. I finished zipping up the zipper on my suitcase just as Rosalie woke up on the other side of the room. Alice, I noticed, was awake, but laying silently staring at the ceiling. That's not like her, though in her defense, she really doesn't want to leave tonight. Oh well, I guess I know how today will be.


	3. Walking on Sunshine

'Come on girls

'Come on girls! We don't have all day here!' Tanya's nasally voice called up the stairs to my mine and my sisters' bedroom.

"UGH, tell me again why we're actually going through with this" Rosalie, my sister, vented while throwing her clothes into her suitcases. Alice, my other sister tossed me my green hoodie that was hiding in one of her drawers and said, 'because Tanya told dad to make us go, and he's wrapped around her finger, and if she's happy then he's happy…and I personally want him to be happy.'

She'd had this conversation with Rosalie so many times she didn't even need to look at her anymore, she just continued packing. I sighed. "Come on guys, it might not be that bad'. They both gave me their famous 'get real' looks and continued throwing their belongings to each other trying to fit everything in our luggage set.

I had finished packing this morning, so I sat on my unmade bed and watched as they bickered over clothing and accessories. "Bella, can you put on some music? It's too quiet." Rosalie called over her shoulder as she moved on to pack up our bathroom. I flopped on my back and rolled off the bed and crossed to my dresser where my iPod dock was, and thankfully, not packed away. I scrolled until I found my play list called 'girls power trip' and found the song I was looking for. It was too depressing in here today, and I knew exactly how to cheer my sisters up.

I instantly smiled as the opening notes to 'walking on sunshine' by Aly & AJ blared out of the speakers. I looked up and Alice was grinning too. Rose came back out of the bathroom and she was grinning almost as wide as Alice. I grabbed the hairbrush of my bedside table and sang along with the first verse of the song, shaking my hips along with the beat.

_I used to think maybe you love me,_

_now baby I'm sure  
And I just cant wait till the day,_

_when you knock on my door  
Now every time I go for the mail box,_

_gotta hold myself down  
'cause I just cant wait till you write me,_

_you're coming around._

Alice grabbed a bottle of hand lotion and Rosalie used the shampoo bottle she had just been about to pack and joined in for the chorus.

_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good (HEY!) Alright now  
And don't it feel good (HEY!) Aright now  
All right now yeah! (HEY!)_

I started singing the second verse and this time, Alice and Rose the backup parts.

_I used to think maybe you love me,_

_I know that it's true  
And I don't wanna spend all of my life_

_just waiting for you (just waiting for you)  
Now I don't want you back for the weekend,_

_Not back for a day, no, no, no_

_Baby I just want you back,_

_And I want you to stay._

Yes, I thought to myself, I am a genius! At least they aren't all depressed anymore. I jumped up on Alice's bed and the others followed me. Singing into our pretend mics, swaying our hips, and having a blast.

_Walking on sunshine  
Walking on sunshine_

I feel the love, I feel the love,

_I feel the love that's really real  
I feel the love, I feel the love,_

_I feel the love that's really real_

_I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good (HEY!) Alright now  
And don't it feel good (HEY!) Aright now  
All right now yeah! (HEY!)_

_Walking on sunshine  
Walking on sunshine_

_Walking on sunshine  
Walking on sunshine_

_Walking on sunshine  
Walking on sunshine_

We sung the final chorus and flopped down on the bed, breathing heavily and giggling, when we heard someone clear their throat.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."


	4. AN Authors Note!

Author's Note:

im soo sorry for giving a AN...i usually hate them myself. i will be updating soon i promise.

thanks to everyone for reading..its pretty amazing.

i just wanted to change something about the story.

i said that th girls are triplets. lets pretend however, that rosalie and bella are twins and alice is a year younger than them.

its something i meant to do but kept changing my mind last minute.

keep reading, i'll have an update soon.

thanks 3

- blinded.by.twilight


	5. Jeep Boys & Goodbyes

I looked up. "No Daddy, come on in!" Charlie walked into the room, still wearing his pajamas. He sat down on the edge of Alice's bed with us, and we scooted over to sit next to him. I sat on one side of him, and Alice on the other, rose sat beside me, playing with a strand of my hair absently.

"So I just wanted to make sure you're all packed up. We're leaving for Seattle tonight." He tried to make his voice sound cheerful, but he failed miserably. We know he doesn't actually want us to leave as much as we don't. We didn't say anything. We we're still a little pissed that he's making us leave in the first place.

When we were still quiet for a minute, he decided on another tactic. "You know I'm only doing this because I love you, right?" he asked desperately. Before I could even respond with an 'of course daddy', Rose had to get her two sense in. "No Dad, you're doing this because you love _her_, it has nothing to do with us." She dropped the strand of my hair she was fiddling with and walked away from the bed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. I sighed; Rosalie will be Rosalie. I love my twin dearly, but sometimes, she didn't know when to keep to herself. She'll say what's on her mind and she doesn't care who it hurts when she talks, except Alice and I, of course.

I looked up at Charlie; he was looking down at his hands, a small, sad frown on his face. "Don't worry dad, she'll get over it eventually." Alice chimed in, resting her head on his shoulder. "Yeah I guess she will." He mumbled gruffly, shook Alice off his shoulder, and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him on his way out. I glanced at Alice then, her brow was furrowed, just like it always was when she was frustrated or confused.

"He's gone Rose!" I called to the closed bathroom door. She door opened slowly and rose walked out, not looking at us. She just went back to packing. Alice did the same, and I went to lie, one last time, in my bed. I was watching Rose silently from my corner of the room. Her eyes were slightly pink, but only enough for me to notice, Alice wasn't observant enough to realize Rose had been crying. As if she felt my gaze on her, she looked up sharply at me and gave me a half smile, letting me know she'll be fine. I raised my eyebrows slightly, silently asking if she wanted to talk about it later. She gave her head the tiniest of shakes and I nodded slightly. We'd been having silent conversations for years. Our mom used to call in twin telepathy. We always knew what each other was thinking, it seemed, at times, like we could read each others minds. Its not that we wanted to exclude Alice, its more like we needed our 'twin time' as we called it. These conversations have been happening more frequently over then last 2 years, more about me and the…_condition_ I'm in. We just don't like to worry Alice with our thoughts on the subject.

Rose went back to packing and I went over to the iPod docking station. _What to listen to, what to listen to? _I thought to myself. I scrolled down the screen until I found a good song. I pushed play and flopped back on my bed, and started humming along with the song. It wasn't long until I heard Alice and Rose start humming along with me. We harmonized perfectly. I smiled softly to myself, thinking of how it would be when we got to Seattle; just me and my sisters, no step-monster, no doctor appointments, just us, being together.

Lunchtime had come and gone, and now, it was 6 o'clock at night, and we we're leaving for Seattle.

"So, just out of curiosity, why are we going to school at the beginning of August? School doesn't usually start until, you know, September." Alice seemed really confused. It was so cute. I snickered from my place in the passenger seat. Rose was driving, Alice in the back. "Ali, it's a boarding school, remember? They usually let us move in before the semester starts so you can get settled and everything." Rose chuckled as she switched lanes to take the exit to Seattle. I looked behind us to make sure Daddy was following. Rose was driving us there, in her red M3 convertible, dad was following with most of our luggage in my car (a midnight blue Ferrari F430) and Tanya was following behind in their black Mercedes.

"Ooohhhhh" Alice drew out the word longer than necessary to show understanding. "Ok great! That gives us more time to go shopping for room décor!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes. Rose laughed along with Alice. Its not that I _hated _shopping, its just, when you spend most of your spare time inside a mall with your too fashion crazy sisters, it tends to get boring. I asked rose to put the top up on the car; it was starting to drizzle. When she did, her and Alice went back to their room discussion, while I tilted the seat back and tried to fall asleep. I failed. The minute I tried closing my eyes, an annoying beeping sound filled the car. I readjusted my seat and looked at Rose. Her face was murderous.

"What's going on?" I asked. Alice was in the backseat looking irritated. "Its that jeep behind us. They keep honking. But their staying far away enough so I cant see who's driving. I'd give them a piece of my mind if I could!" As if they could hear her from the jeep, they sped up. I turned to look at them, with Alice, while Rose had to look out the rearview mirror. My eyes widened when I saw the people in the jeep. "Rose, put the top down." I commanded. "Why? Its raining." She complained. She hadn't seen the driver of the jeep yet. "Just do it!" I practically shouted. "Sheesh, alright. God, calm down." She mumbled to her self while she fiddled with the controls on the dashboard. When the top was down, the honking stopped immediately. I turned around in my seat to face Alice, and the jeep. She was as wide-eyed as I was, but knew better than to tell Rosalie. The huge red jeep sped up a bit more, and switched lanes so they were pulling up beside us.

Instead of keeping pace with us though, they by passed us, starring wide-eyed at the car, even the jeep's driver, as they did. They were three guys, all amazingly gorgeous. The driver was huge, he had lots of muscles and I'm betting he was really tall as well. There was a guy in the backseat. He was skinny from what I could tell, and blonde. The third guy was a little harder to look at, cause he was facing the driver, no doubt yelling at him to watch the road. But he had a really unusual hair colour; bronze.

"Whoa!" was Rose's answer when they passed. Her mouth was slightly open in awe. "You guys knew they were hot and didn't tell me?" she slapped my arm playfully. I giggled with Alice. "Sorry Rosie." We sang together. She rolled her eyes. I looked behind us again, and saw dad in my car, looking a bit annoyed. I guess the jeep boys had cut him off in order to get a look at the car. I waved to him. He waved back but the annoyed look was still on his face.

I decided to finally go to sleep. I went through all the motions, pillow, seat tilted back, eyes closed. When Alice spoke. "Guys I'm bored!" I groaned. "Alice, its only a 3 hour car ride. Can't you just, I don't know, sleep or something." I whined. She hmph'ed as slouched back in the seat. I must've fallen asleep in the car like I'd planned, because the next thing I knew, rose was shaking me gently, telling me that we're here.

There were no tearful goodbyes; that much was expected. Tanya sat in the Mercedes while Dad helped us with our bags. He set them on the pavement in front of our dorm building. "Well I guess this is goodbye then." He said, looking awkward. Rose and Alice gave him a joint hug. He patted their backs and they stepped back to me. Dad looked at me for a minute, and then stepped out to hug me. "Be careful Bella. Please. I have monthly doctor appointments scheduled for you here in Seattle. It's a really great doctor. Name's Dr Cullen. Promise me you'll give him a chance?" he said all this as I hugged him. He pulled back to look at me, but I composed my face so he wouldn't see anything he didn't like. I sighed. "I'll try Daddy, but I can't promise anything."

"Good" he said. He stepped away from my sisters and me. "Oh, and Jonathan is still your coach even now that you're here. You have a practice session with him on Tuesday. Don't forget." We nodded. "Bye Daddy" we said in unison. Tanya honked the horn from behind him, he made a face at her, to us and we giggled. He gave us one last look, and I knew what he was thinking, apparently so did Rose. "We'll take care of her Dad, I swear it." Even he couldn't doubt the sincerity in her voice and eyes. He nodded and got in the car. Alice, Rose & I stood beside each other quietly and watched our dad drive out of the wide parking lot of the boarding school, and out of our lives, for now at least.


	6. I just love having sisters, dont you?

Disclaimer; I Own Nothing. Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight & All Its Characters.

Bella POV;

After Dad and Tanya were gone, we grabbed all of our bags (which were all on wheels) and headed towards the administration building. But since the campus was so amazingly huge, we got lost. We walked for almost 15 minuts and we ended up at almost exactley where we came from. I looked around and noticed a group of people stting on the steps to one building and decided to ask them for help; it was late and i was getting tired.

There were 4 boys and 3 girls. Rose and Alice walked behind me. The people stopped whatever conversation they were having when we walked up and the tall blonde girl eyed us suspiciously. I rolled my eyes. "Hi, Im Bella Hale, and these are my sisters, Alice and Rosalie." I said gesturing behind me to the girls. "We were wondering if you knew how to get to the administration building from here. We kinda got lost." I smiled as polite as i could, the blond was still eyeing me and it was makng me uncomfortable. A nice looking brunette stood up from the steps.

"Sure, i'll show you where to go. I'm Angela by the way." she smiled and reached out her hand to shake mine. She turned to the rest of the group. "this is Ben, my boyfriend" she pointed to a boy with brow hair and brown eyes. he smiled at us and we nodded. she continued pointing out the people on the stairs. there was a short girl with frizzy brow hair sitting next to the blond. She would lean over and whisper something to the blond and she would snigger. "This is Tyler, Mike and Eric." the other 3 boys got up off the steps and shook our hands aswell. I felt a little uncomfortable when Mike's hand seemed to linger just a little too long. He was cute, I'd give him that, but not my type. His blonde hair was spiked an he had small blue eyes set into his round boy-ish face. I pulled my hand back and looked back to Angela. "And they are Lauren and Jessica." she said tossing her head in the direction of the girls. i couldnt help but notice an annoyed look seemed to form on her face at the mention of thier names. auren, the blond, just snorted, and Jessica tried to look cool by running a hand through her frizzy hair, only to have her hand get stuck on some tangles. Me, Rose and Alice snickered a little bit.

"Um, nice meeting all of you." Alice said, stepping forward a little bit. "But the office awaits" she linked her arms through Angela's and started pulling her away. I just shrugged and did the same to Rose. "thanks Alice. Sometimes i really cant stand hanging out with them. I only do it for Ben. Tyler Mike and Eric are his friends, and the girls kinda come with the package." Angela sighed. I laughed freely. "Yah, they dont seem to friendly if you ask me"

Angela led the way through campus, pointing out buildings and dorms. She was here last year, so she knew everything about anything we needed to know. She told us that they have monthly dances here, just because. "the administration seems to think it encourages school spirit. all i think it encourages are stupid slutty girls dancing with other peoples boyfriends." she laughed. We laughed with her. "well here it is. The Administration Building" she stopped in front of the smallest building on campus. "if you want, i'll wait for you and show you to your dorm when your finished." she asked. I shook my head and saw Rose doing the same thing. "no really, its okay, you get back to Ben, im sure we'll be fine. Thank you so much." I gave her a quick hug and she nodded and walked back the way we came. I grabbed a hold of Rose's hand and she grabbed Alice's, and we walked into the building together.

The secratary didnt get us to our dorm until about midnight. She gave us our class timetables and gave us each an information package that she said we would find helpful. we thanked her and she called a security gaurd to walk us to our dorm. She said she didnt want us walking around alone at night.

once we finally got into our room, i dropped my bags a few feet inside the door. Rose and Alice did the same. The room was gorgeous. when you first walked in, there was a large sitting room area, complete with two big black leather couches that were lined with red pillows, a reclining lazy boy chair (also black leather), big screen plasma tv, and home entertainment system. the walls were painted white, and the carpet matched the walls. There was a hallway right beside the wall with the plasma that had 4 doors leading to the bedrooms and bathroom. The first bedroom was the only room on the left side of the hallway. I opened th door and investigated. Alice and Rose had gone to check out the other rooms, not that there was much to look at. There was a double bed in the room, no sheets or blankets on it, a dresser, night table, and a corner desk. all the furniture was white, as were the walls. I backed out of the room and closed the door. Alice and Rose were in the hallway. the other rooms looked exactly like the first.

"Well, at least we know what we ned to get while we're shopping tomorrow." Alice trilled. Rose and I looked at her. "Oh really, and whats that?" Rose asked. "Well judging by the looks of this place; everything." I laughed along with Alice and Rose rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways. "Common, lets just sleep on the counches tonight," said Rose leading the way bak to the living room. "..who knows what else has touched those mattresses." I burst out laughing and ran to one of the couches. Rose claimed the second one and Alice huffed and took her respectful spot on the chair. She reclined it back and tried to get comfortable. obviously it wasnt working. After 10 minutes of fussing, she sat straight up and yelled, "well the least you could do is give me a pillow you hogs!" I rolled my eyes and looked at rose, a mischeivious glint in her eye. She grabbed hold of a pillow and held it over her head slightly. i did the same and decided on using twin telepathy, its more inconspicuous. _One, Two, Three! _i thought to myself, and Rose. It worked. we both launched the pillows at the same time and hit Alice in the face. the force ofthe two of them was enough t knock her back into a sleeping position with a soft, "hmph"

"Gee, thanks alot guys. I just love having sisters, dont you?" she huffed again and rolled over on her chair and went to sleep. The gigles emmiting from my twin and i eventually died down and i drifted into unconscienceness.

**AN: So, what did yah think. Its not too long, but please dont shoot me, i started school and life is soo hectic right now, you're lucky you even got what you did. LOL no, but seriously, muchos busy-ness going on around here.**

**Next Chapter; Some shopping, more about Bella's...'issues'..and maybe some sister pov's. who really knows...oh wait, I DO ! **

**Leave Some Love!**

**-Brianne**


	7. You, Me & The Radio

**I know, I know, I'm sorry; I haven't updated in awhile. School's been busy but now I have everything sorted out. I'm going to update once a week on the same day. There's a poll on my profile, so vote for what day you want new chapters to come out on. Now on with the story. **

**- B**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Bella POV **

**You, Me & The Radio**

I was barely awake. I think that only half of my brain knew that it was time to wake up. Even with my eyes closed I could see the sunlight coming in from the huge window of our new 'apartment'.

_that's fine i'll tell mine you're gay!_

What?! Um, I'm pretty sure I wasn't dreaming about a gay people **(AN; I have NOTHING against gay people, no offence intended).** I opened my eyes. I rolled over sometime during the night, so now I was facing the back of the couch.

_I hate that stupid  
__old pick-up truck you never let me drive  
y__ou big redneck heart break who's really bad a lying  
__so watch me stike a match on all your wasted time  
__as far as im concerned  
__you're just another picture to burn._

I turned over on my make shift bed. The clock on the wall said it was 8:07am - too early to be conscious. Rose's couch was empty, and Alice was standing in the middle of the living room. Well, actually, she was _dancing_...and singing, in the middle of the living room. I stiffled a giggle. She was wearing a bright yellow shirt and black skinny jeans. The shirt said, in red writing: ALICE, and underneath her name in smaller cursive letters it said: '_the princess'_. She had a hold of the remote for the radio and was singing into it. I guess she hadnt noticed that I woke up yet. When her back was turned (she was facing the radio while dancing) I slithered off the couch and creeped up behind her. Staying about a foot away, I started imitating her dance steps. When the chorus came on again, I started singing with her.

_I hate that stupid  
__old pick-up truck you never let me drive..._

Alice jumped about a foot in the air and spun around to face me, panting, with her hand clutching her chest.

"Don't do that!" She yelled as I doubled over in laughter. "You scared me half to death!" She pointed the remote and turned the radio down.

"Sorry Ali, but it was too good to pass up." I said when I finished laughing. She gave me the puppy dog pout, and I sighed. She could make a nun swear with that look if she wanted to.

"Come help me get dressed?" I asked her. It would make her happy, and she seemed to think that I cant pick out my own clothes.

"Okay !" her face lit up as she grabbed my hand and started leading me to one of the rooms, we havent claimed the rooms yet, I think we're just going to wait until we buy all our stuff and see what happens.

"Hey, where's Rose? I havent seen her yet this morning" I asked and Alice dragged me from the room we entered, to the front door where we realised we left our bags last night. Alice grabbed my suitcase and rummaged around. I sat on the step that we had just a few feet inside our door, I think it's supposed to add 'depth' to our place...that's what Tanya says - she's some kind of interior designer - we have one at home too.

"Um. She went for a jog I think..No! she went to the cafeteria building, or to check out campus or something like that. Either way Bells, its just you and me." Her head was practically buried in my bag.

"And the Radio" I mumbled quietly. But apparently not quiet enough, Alice's head whipped out of the bag and she glared at me. I held up my hands in surrender. "Okay, Truce!"

She went back to raiding my stuff and emerged with a blue tshirt and a pair of light wash cut off denim short shorts.

"Here," she handed me the shirt and shorts and dove back into the bag. "I think we should match today. Rosalie too." She came back again with 2 more pairs of shorts and a blood red tshirt. "I'm changing into my shorts, its too hot outside for jeans today. Rose can change when she gets back"

I took my outfit, courtesy of Alice, to the bathroom to change. She gave me my BELLA tshirt. It's the same as hers, except it has my name, and _'the angel'_ in bright yellow. Rose has the same one too, except hers is red and says ROSALIE and _'the dreamer'_ on it in the same colour blue as my shirt. Daddy got them for us for christmas last year. The shorts are a bit short for my taste, but they make my legs look longer I guess - Rose and Alice can pull this kind of stuff off, I cant. We buy a lot of the same stuff, like...exactly the same, just for fun. Ali and Rose are going to wear the same shorts as me today as well, it's going to be a matching day, I can tell. Alice is probably going to make us buy all the same things for our rooms today, except in our respected colours. Me-Blue, Alice-Yellow, Rose-Red. It's always the same.

I went back into the main room, pajamas in hand. I threw them on my couch and flopped in the chair. Alice was bent over the bags again, wearing her shorts now instead of skinnies, with her back to the door. So when Rose opened the door to come inside, it hit Alice on the ass and she did a sort of somersault thing into the piles of clothes. She sat up looking confused for a second, Rose was laughing, as was I, then she joined in too.

"I give that one a perfect score! Way to stick the landing Ali!" Rose said through laughs and helped Alice up. Alice, being Alice, just stuck out her tongue, and kept looking for whatever it was she was looking for in the bags.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**So I know I said I was going to put the shopping in this chapter, but I dont want to rush anything. Make sure to vote in the poll on my profile. And when you review, tell me if you'd rather me make longer chapters (which makes a shorter story) or if you want chapters this length all the way through so the story is longer.**

My heart goes out to people in Texas. Stay Strong. I'm keeping you in my prayers.

**Leave Some Love!**

**- Brianne**


	8. Worst Person In The World

Just to clear up some confusion – TWWL is NOT cancelled.

Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten for the story so far! But they make me feel like I'm officially the work person in the world, cause you all want an update, and I haven't given you one yet.

BUT - I decided that since I've been the worst person in the world and have made you all wait since like September, I would give you a special treat. I'm working on the next chapter now, and I solemnly swear (that I am up to no good :P ) that it will be longer than the rest, and the guys DO make another… appearance, you would say ;)

Thanks for sticking with me. I promise the next chapter will be up by the weekend at the latest.

Thanks again.

-B


	9. Ms Shapes

_Alright ! i know i said this would be up by the weekend, but i had to go to a Memorial Hockey Game for a friend of mine on saturday, and i had to work. But the point is, the story's up now. Please review :) and happy readings :D_

____________________________________________________xx__________________________________________________________

"Fathers, lock up your daughters, cause the boys are back in town" Emmett threw a sly look over his shoulder at us. Jasper laughed from the backseat and I rolled my eyes. Emmett was the one of us who could have any girl he wants. Actually, all of us could, Jasper and I just decided not to use that 'god-given power' as Em liked to call it. Not that Emmett _did_ use it, but he knew he could use it to his advantage if he ever wanted to.

Even I have to say, my brothers and me have some pretty good genes. My mother, Esme, is gorgeous, even for a mom. And my dad, well, yeah, he looks pretty good too. Jasper looks more like dad. He inherited the blond hair and blue eyes. I look more like mom. My hair is slightly redder than her brown hair is, but you can definitely tell where I got it, just like my green eyes. Emmett's the one we tease all the time. We tell him he must have been adopted, because he's got brown eyes, the almost look black sometimes, and dark dark brown curly hair.

Anyways, we were driving in downtown Seattle - thats where our boarding school is - and Jasper decided he wanted Emmett to drop him off at the starbucks that was just off campus. "I'll just walk back to school when I'm done here" he said.  
"Alright. Say 'hi' to Maria for us" Emmeet laughed when Jasper turned pink and shuffled out of the jeep. Maria was a girl who lives here permanantly. She doesnt go to our school, but Jaz met her at starbucks, where she works. He hasnt had the courage to ask her out yet, but I'm fairly sure she likes him too.

We sat in front of starbucks just long enough to see Jasper walk through the door, and then Emmett peeled out of the parking lot. I reached for the volume knob on the sterio to turn it up, but Em stopped me. "Do you think he's ever going to ask her out?" he asked me. He wasnt watching the road, he was looking sideways at me. "First of all, keep your eyes on the road." he rolled his eyes, but turned his head anyways, "Second of all, no, I dont think he will. I dont think he even really likes her that much. He just sees that she's interested and he's going with that. Once he sees that she's not a serious enough person for him, he'll forget all about her." Jaz never had a real relationship before, but I wasnt in any position to talk, because I havent either. "Hmm, yeah i guess. I hope you're right. Cause she's a stuck up little -"  
"We're here" I cut him off. He pulled in the drive, and started heading for the west end parking building. "Dont park there!" I told him. "We're seniors now, we get new dorms. Park in the east structure, its coser to our rooms." Emmett huffed and turned around. As we headed down towards the east parking garage, I was fiddling with the radio when Em suddenly hit the brakes.

"What the hell?!" I asked, annoyed. I looked up at Emmett and saw that he was gawking out the from window. I turned pointedly in the direction, and stopped short. I now understood why Emmett was gawking. There, walking on the sidewalk about 30 feet ahead of us were two of the most gorgeous girls I had ever set my eyes on. Its like i got tunnel vision. Nothing else mattered. when I saw her, all I could hear was a song playing in my head with no lyrics. I'd have to fill them in later. "Holy Shit" Emmett said, and i was freed from my trance. "Hurry up and drive, it looks like their headed for the parking garage too." i instructed him. Usually Emmett, being the oldest, never liked when me and Jaz tried to tell him what to do. He always put up a fight. But this time, without even hesitating, he stomped on the gas and flew the rest of the way. We passed by the goddess' on our way, and i could tell they were annoyed by the speed of our passing car, but I didnt care.

She was beautiful. The two were the same height, same body type - curvy and long - and looked similar to each other. Related, maybe. One had long blonde hair that was pin straight hanging down her back. She was definatley good looking, but she wasnt the one that caught my attention. The other looked about the same, only more beautiful, more...soft somehow. With long brown hair that hung just below her shoulder blades, and her beautiful heart shaped face. Her skin was pale, but in an enduring way. it suited her. and her legs, her long long legs were so enticing as she walked towards a car. Her short denim shorts were a gift sent from heaven.

Emmett, i noticed, had his eye on the blonde. By now we were parked and getting out of the car. We played it cool, trying to make it look like we hadnt noticed them, but in reality, we we're watching their every moves from the corner of our eyes. As i unloaded my guitar from the trunk, i watched as the angel started running to a midnight blue ferrari. She did an amazing car race movie movie and slide across the hood of the car, laughing the whole time.

"Pleeeeease Rose! _Pleeeeease_ let me drive today! You got to drive here yesterday, and i wanna take my baby out for a spin. _Pleeeease_?!" The brunette had asked the blonde, who's name i know gathered was Rose. Rose rolled her eyes, she was already sitting behind the wheel of a red M3. It look awfully farmiliar, but i couldnt place where i had seen it before. The girl named Rose hopped out of her car and closed the door. I waited, hoping that Rose would say my mystery girl's name. "Alright Angel." _Angel._ It suited her. But I couldnt be sure if that was just a nickname the friend had come up with for her, or if was her real name. "You can drive, but the princess wont be happy. She hates your car. Its not a convertible, like _mine_" Rose smirked. She climbed into the rolled down window of the ferrari and sat in the passenger seat. The angel still had not gotten in the car and I could see her sigh and roll her eyes before saying "well, she's just going to have to deal with it" and climbing into the drivers side and pulling out of her space.

This whole time, Emmett and I had been unloading our trunk, drinking in every word that was spoken. The music in my head still playing, trying to fight its way out. I garbbed my guitar case and grabbed a few other things. we could come back for the rest later. Emmett grabbed a lot more of the stuff, he was bulkier, he could handle it, and we made our was up to our new room.

In the hallway, we located the door number that was ours and dropped our stuff infront of it. While i was looking for the key ontop of the dor frame, i heard music. Not the same music from before, this was an actual song. and someone was singing along. It was coming from the room right across the hall from us.

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

I recognized it enough to figure out that it was Taylor Swift, that little country singer, and I groaned. "If we have to put up with that kind of music all the time, I'm asking for a new room." I told Emmett, and he just laughed. we opened the door to the room and through all our stuff in the main living room. "Hey Em, go back downstairs and grab your kit. I have an idea for a new song." He just looked at me like i was an idiot. i sighed. "Alright. Let's go." I sighed and walked back out of the room with Emmett following. It took us 3 trips to finally get his whole drum kit up the stairs, but when we got it set up I grabbed my guitar. "so, im just gonna play out a few bars of what i was thinking, and we can add the drums later, yeah?" i asked over my shoulder to Emmett. He just grunted, concentrating on the music i was about to play. I'd been thinking about lyrics during all our trips back to the car. I only had the first verse done, but it was still pretty good. I started playing, just fiddling around, trying to play the music i heard in my head earlier. When in came time for the first verse, i mostley just talked through them, to see if they fit.

_We parked our car on the lower east side  
And thats when she caught my eye yeah  
She dressed so scandalous  
But girls like that don't mess with guys like us  
But I need to know her name_

Halfway through the verse, Emmett started playing, trying to mix drums in so that it sounded good. It worked. Emmett's good like that. he can hear the baseline of any song once, and he can play a beat of his drum that matches. When i finished talking throug the first verse, Emmett picked up on talking. It took me a minute to realize that he was creating a chorus.

_When I hit that floor  
Gonna give her more then she bargained for  
Hey! you know  
Love how your body flows  
Hey! You know  
Lets see how far this goes  
Tension so thick girl I can't wait  
To see how well your moves translate  
Think your more then I can take_

I kept playing. So did he. And when we couldnt think of anymore lyrics, we still kept playing, starting it over and over, hoping more words would come to us as we played. It wasnt long before Jaz walked in from starbucks and silently picked up his bass and started working his way into the song.

My brothers and I, incase you havent guessed, are in a band. Usually, the school hires us to play at dances and such. Its pretty cool. We seem to fit together musically. We can pick up on any new song the other writes instantaneously, we work with each other to write every song (of course we've each written our own lyrics too, but then we all have an input when it comes to the music part).

We stopped playing after awhile. We wanted to go get some food. Jasper, who had been silent up until this point, said "Guys that was really good. How'd you come up with that?" he placed his bass back on the stand and started walking towards the door. I froze for a second and my eyes flased to Emmett's. His grin mirrored mine. Then, we burst out laughing. Jasper was shocked, to say the least. And complained the whole ride to the diner about us not telling him our story. It would have to wait for another day.

_________________________________________________xx_____________________________________________________________

_so? what did you think? leave some love and tell me :)_

_-B_


End file.
